comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Madman
Madman is published by Image Comics. Publication Dates Last Issue :Madman All-New Giant-Size Super-Ginchy Special!: 06 Apr 2011 Current Issue :Madman 20th Anniversary Monster!: 01 Feb 2012 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Final issue is #17. Characters Main Characters *'Madman/Frank Einstein' - WikiPedia Allies *'Joe' - Frank's girlfriend. *'Mott' - An alien from the planet Hoople. Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Madman 20th Anniversary Monster! This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Madman All-New Giant-Size Super-Ginchy Special! Madman Atomic Comics #17 Past Storylines Madman Atomic Comics #9 Read Online Madman Atomic Comics #1 Read Online Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Madman, vol. 1' - Collects Madman #1-3 & Madman Adventures #1-3. *'Madman, vol. 2' - Collects Madman Comics #1-11. "The classic adventures of Frank "Madman" Einstein continue with a lesson in alien love and lust between Zenelle and Mott from the planet Hoople, A murder mystery on the high seas, a robot rebellion to write home about and the first comic book appearance of Frank Miller and Geof Darrow's Big Guy in a crossover spectacular." *'Madman, vol. 3' - Collects Madman Comics #12-20 and stories from the Madman King-Size Super Groovy Special. *'Madman and The Atomics, vol. 1' - Collects The Atomics #1-15 *'Madman Atomic Comics, vol. 1' - Collects #1-7. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582409161 *'Madman Atomic Comics, vol. 2' - Collects #8-13. "Frank 'Madman' Einstein faces his greatest challenge as he searches to find a way to get the love of his life, Josephine Lombard, back to normal after her soul merges with the mutant It Girl. Obstacles include snaky beings from another dimension, failed experiments in secret laboratories, haunted houses, killer robots, and the reboot of a mindless Zombot." - WorldCat - ISBN 1607060140 *'Madman Atomic Comics, vol. 3: Electric Allegories' - Collects #14-17. "Frank 'Madman' Einstein and the Atomics meet Red Rocket 7." Hardcovers * Madman Gargantua - Collects Madman #1-3, Madman Adventures #1-3, Madman Comics #1-20, and the Madman Super King-Size Groovy Special. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407401 * Madman Atomica! - Collects Madman Atomic Comics #1-18, The Atomics #1-16, Madman King-Sized Super Groovy Special, It Girl, & Mr. Gum. History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist: Mike Aldred. Artist: Laura Aldred. Publishing History First published in 2007. Previous Madman series were published by Tundra (1992) and Dark Horse (1994–2000). Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Madman and The Atomics Vol. 1 TP: 26 Sep 2007 :Madman Atomic Comics, vol. 2 TP: 18 Mar 2009 News & Features * 29 Nov 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=35640 Mike Allred Celebrates 20 Years of a Mad, Mad, Madman World] * 18 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21658 Mike Allred Closes Out Madman Atomic Comics] * 19 Nov 2008 - iFanboy - Episode #97 - Mike Allred * 12 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080812-MadmanPanel.html Madman Atomic Comics #9 - The Entire Issue] * 26 May 2008 - Interview: Mike Allred pt. 4 (of 4) * 12 May 2008 - [http://talkingwithtim.com/wordpress/2008/05/12/mike-allred-on-madman-atomic-comics/ Mike Allred on Madman Atomic Comics] * 20 Mar 2008 - Mike Allred on the Madman to Come * 26 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/3/Madman-with-Mike-Allred comiXology - Episode 7: Madman with Mike Allred] (audio) * 10 Oct 2007 - Talking to Mike Allred II: The Movie, Other Work, and the Future * 08 Oct 2007 - Talking to Mike Allred I: The Career, Marvel, & More * 25 Apr 2007 - He’s a Mad, Mad, Mad, Madman Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Madman (comics) Category:Humor Category:Super-Hero